Avatar: The New Generation
by CuroLavaJewel
Summary: Water... Earth... Fire... Air... Ever since Aang saved our world, we've been in peace. Katara and Aang, Zuko and Mai, Sokka and Suki, they've finally felt safe enough to prove their love through each other. And now, their children have been born, and a new Avatar is alive whilst Aang still lives. This isn't of the regular reincarnation Avatar's, this is a whole new race. Avatar X.


**Avatar: the New Generation**

"Water... Earth... Fire... Air... Ever since Aang saved our world, the four nations have been at peace. The love existing between the Last Airbender's friends and himself, released, and created a new generation. However, Aang has now done his job, yet a new horror has arisen. The next Avatar must be taught by the still living Aang. This isn't the bloodline of reincarnations, but a whole new race of the Avatar system. Avatar X."

* * *

"C'mon! She's gotta be this way, Leigh!"

"I doubt it Coco... It's more obvious that Annika would go, this way!"

"Hmm? Annika? I was talking about Lulu..."

"Oh... That explains a lot."

A beautiful twelve year old girl stepped out of the bushes. She was indeed beautiful with long chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes complimented by creamy skin. She was wearing black ankle-length leggings with green knee-length combat boots. Over the leggings was a mid-thigh denim skirt with a jet black belt. Her top half consisted of a light green mid-riff showing bell-sleeved top with a dark green, strapless t-shirt underneath. "Wait, who were we supposed to be looking for?"

A girl slightly taller than the other one stepped out, well, tripped out, falling flat on her face. Though clumsy, she was as sight to see as her friend. She has light cappuccino coloured skin, long, hazelnut brown hair flowing in waves down her back, and dark brown eyes. She wore a mid-thigh denim skirt with jet black biker shorts underneath, red, knee-length combat boots and two black belts criss-crossed over her waist. Her torso held a elbow-length red shirt with a full-length denim jacket that stopped at her mid-riff. "My memory's as bad as yours Ashleigh..."

'Ashleigh' crossed her arms, frowning before smirking wickedly. She stepped lightly with her right foot forward then slammed her left foot down in front of her creating a massive earthquake. The slightly taller girl fell over... Again... She lifted her head up, "WARNING NEXT TIME PLEASE!"

These two were known as Ashleigh Jayline Fletcher and Courtney Jicara Comet, normally nicknamed Ash and Cocoa. Their last names were chosen by themselves. "Yeah! Warning next time!" a familiar voice cried and Ashleigh sweatdropped as the Avatar himself flipped towards them. Aang grinned. "How's my favorite niece and goddaughter?" he asked, grinning.

"Awesome Uncle!" Ashleigh cheered. "My mouth is full of sand," Courtney muttered. In case you haven't figured it out, Ashleigh is the daughter of Suki and Sokka, she is a very skilled earthbender for her age, but still has no clue how she came to be an earthbender when neither of her parents were benders. Courtney is the daughter of Prince Zuko and Mai, obviously, she's a firebender, a very clumsy firebender, but a firebender who, whenever is stepped into the battlefield, is invincible. Well, invincible to everyone except Zuko, Mai, Aang and Katara.

"AANG!" a female voice screamed from far off, Aang flinched, looking scared. "Annnnd, that's my cue! Later girls!" and with those words he jumped away, bending his way to Katara.

"...Everyone expected that..." Ashleigh muttered, Courtney nodded from her position on the ground. Ashleigh looked at Courtney, then looked back in front of her and slammed her left foot down. A huge long rock came out of the ground right in below Courtney sending her flying into the air. Courtney came back down; landing on her feet, a huge shiver went up her body. "My legs..." Courtney whispered, falling over again. "You'd be a horrible catcher in baseball..." Ashleigh said, grinning.

A slight giggle came up from high in the air. Ashleigh looked up sharply; Courtney jumped to her feet and looked up as well. Suddenly, the giggle came from behind them and they turned sharply around. "BOO!" two VERY loud voices screamed; Right... In... Their... Ears... Courtney's eye twitched and she fell backwards while Ashleigh just held her ears, her eyes swirling.

The two surprise 'attackers' stepped out. "What's wrong, can't take the noise, Cocoa?" the girl with short blonde hair said, grinning.

The first one was as beautiful as the two brunettes. She had long, waist-length blonde hair held in two high pigtails, one sea green eye, one sea blue eye and lightly tanned skin. She was wearing a light blue, bell-sleeved, v-neck , mid-thigh dress that had two 5 centimeter slits on each side. She also wore black biker shorts and knee-length blue combat boots. This was Annika Pantherlily Avatar. She is the daughter of Aang and Katara, she is a very mischievous waterbender, inheriting her powers from Katara, who she now rivaled in power. She's an absolute natural at waterbending, just like her father was. Her last name may be Avatar but she's not the Avatar. She's the daughter of the Avatar, that's how she got it.

The second one rivalled the other blonde in beauty. She had golden-blonde shoulder-length hair let loose, light sky blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. She was wearing a silver tank top as well as black-fingerless gloves. Her bottom half consisted of black, ankle-length leggings and silver hiphop shoes. She wore a black headband and a silver ring. This was Lucyana Pantherswan Avatar. She is the daughter of Aang and Katara and fraternal twin of Annika, she is a very cheerful, silly, slightly crazy airbender, inheriting her powers from Aang, she was very skilled, but nowhere near Aang's level. She's an absolute natural at airbending just like her father. Like her sister, her last name may be Avatar, but she ain't the Avatar. She's the daughter of the Avatar, that's how she got it.

Annika looked at Courtney and cracked up laughing, "Nice mustache," she said, grinning. Courtney blinked and wiped a finger under her nose, seeing a smear of dirt there. She slowly turned around then when she was facing the other way, squatted and started rubbing the dirt off her face.

Ashleigh laughed, "Back to camp?" Two nods and they set off, leaving Courtney behind. "Who needs 'em," Courtney muttered with pouty lips, she was suddenly lifted into the air and was randomly next to Ashleigh. Courtney blinked, then she jumped out so her legs were apart, threw her arms into the air, outwards and threw her head back, screaming "I CAN FLY!"

"No you can't Cocoa, Lulu brought you here..."

"SCREW YOU~!"


End file.
